


Boys Are Dumb

by alkalinePessimist, sealandia



Series: Switching It Up [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Percabeth, it gay, mentions of jiper, sorta - Freeform, thats literally it, they just kiss okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkalinePessimist/pseuds/alkalinePessimist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealandia/pseuds/sealandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys are dumb and that´s really all Piper and Annabeth have to say on the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Are Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct follow up to the last one so yea.
> 
> This is my first official fic so be gentle, constructive criticism is always welcome!

Piper couldn’t stop laughing when Jason told her.

“So…” She took a moment to get some air back into her lungs. “He just mashed your faces together?!” Seriously, the grin she was sporting was beginning to hurt her cheeks as she tried not to burst out into laughter again.

The tips of Jason’s ears were beet red, and he answered her defensively, “Apparently Annabeth usually initiated it? I dunno, I didn't really ask for more details, Pipes.”

She snorted, an amused smirk still playing at her lips. “Okay, so, if Percy is apparently such a horrendous kisser, then do you think Annabeth is just as bad, or is it just him?”

Jason’s face twisted into a look that seemed much too serious for Pipers’ teasing question, and he began to ramble, “Well, if she's usually initiating them, and they've been dating for...how long? about a year?” Over the course of his rambling his voice grew softer and softer as he mumbled out his thought process. “But he was asleep for a big chunk of that, so-”

“Oh my gods. Jason, sweetie, you are overthinking this waaay too much and making it much more complicated than it needs to be.” Piper interrupted her boyfriends train of thought, putting her hands on his shoulders and pulling him around to bring his attention back to her. She gave Jason a mischievous smile as he responded with a quizzical one. “Why don't I just go and find out for myself if she's good or not? I mean, even if I wasn't curious, wouldn't it only be fair if you got to kiss Percy that I get to kiss Annabeth?”

Jason's mouth hung open, “Uhhh…”

“Great! It's settled then! I’ll let you know how it goes.” Piper kissed him on the cheek and waltzed out of the Zeus cabin, leaving Jason sitting where she found him, sitting dumbfounded gaping after her.

“Uhhh…”

_____________

 

Piper found Annabeth in the Athena Cabin, sitting on her bed and typing away on her new laptop.

“Hey, Annabeth. I’d like to talk to you about something, in private if that's okay, wanna go for a walk?” Piper inquired. “It doesn't have to be now either, so…”

“No, it's okay, I'm just finishing up, anyway.” Annabeth gave her a worried glance but finished quickly and closed her laptop. She smiled and stood, following the brunette out of the cabin and through the camp.  
“So, what did you want to talk about?” Annabeth prompted as they got clear of the buildings, heading towards the hills.

“Well,” Piper lowered her voice conspiratorially. “Has Percy come to you about some sort of…..” She paused, trying to find the wording she wanted. “Sexuality crisis?”

Annabeth's eyebrows went up, “I can't say that he has...Why? Did he come to you with one?”

“Weeeelll…” the corners of Piper's lips twitched up. This was just too fun. “He didn't come to me, but he sure as hell went to Jason, and from what he told me, it seems they had quite a… stimulating conversation about it.” The brunette side-eyed Annabeth, waiting for her to put the pieces together herself. But Annabeth's brows only got closer together in confusion. “Damn, Wise-girl, guess I gotta be blunt.” 

Piper put a hand on the blondes’ shoulder and they stopped walking, now fairly far away from camp. “Annabeth. They kissed. Like, full on the lips and everything. And apparently Percy’s pretty bad from the way Jason described it. So, that begs the question, how good are you?”

Annabeth didn't move for a few moments, unresponsive. Then, she sighed. “Of course he would just go kiss Jason without actually talking about feelings first.” She sighed and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's’ antics. “Now, as for the ‘whether or not I’m any good,’ well…” She looked over at the brunette, a playful smile on her lips. “I guess you're gonna have to come over here and find out.”

Piper laughed, coming closer to the blonde and looping her arms around her neck, “No homo.” Piper whispered as she pressed her lips to Annabeth's for a quick peck. She pulled away for a moment to whisper, “Full bi.” before diving back in. Sadly, it only lasted a second before Annabeth burst out laughing against Piper's mouth. She settled down quickly, and kissed Piper back, making sure the brunette would have something positive to report back to Jason with.

After what seemed like an eternity, Piper pulled away from their lip lock and said breathlessly, “‘Beth, I think you need to kiss Percy more, he obviously needs a few lessons on how to kiss someone, and you seem to be a professional.” Annabeth laughed and just as they were pulling apart, the conch shell sounded, signaling it was time for lunch. 

“I guess I’ll find him after lunch,” Annabeth said, winking at Piper as she linked arms with her. They started making their way back into camp. “Besides, I think I’ll need to talk to him about his ‘sexuality crisis’ anyway.”


End file.
